The present invention relates generally to adjusters that are used to adjust the aim of a vehicle lamp. Specifically, this invention relates to an input shaft for a vehicle lamp adjuster that can be adjusted to multiple lengths and can include a clutching mechanism.
Vehicles such as automobiles typically have several lamps including head lamps and fog lamps. These lamps typically include a reflector and a lens with a bulb mounted therebetween, and are typically securely fit into mounting brackets attached to the vehicle. Together, a lamp and a mounting bracket form a complete lamp assembly. Once the lamp assembly has been manufactured and installed into a vehicle, the lamp must be adjusted to the proper aim. As a result of accidents, maintenance, and normal vibrations and wear, the aim of the lamp must be occasionally adjusted during the lifetime of the vehicle as well.
One method of adjusting the aim of the lamp involves using an adjuster. The adjuster may be formed as part of the mounting bracket or may be a separate part that communicates with both the lamp and the mounting bracket. One known type of adjuster comprises a housing and an output shaft extending therefrom. The output shaft is engaged to the lamp. Actuation or operation of the adjuster causes the output shaft to move with respect to the lamp assembly. Such movement causes the lamp to pivot or otherwise move with respect to the mounting bracket, thereby adjusting the aim of the lamp.
One example of this type of adjuster, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,747 to Burton, requires manual operation. The housing of the adjuster has an opening and a gear positioned inside the housing. The gear is functionally engaged to the output shaft. An input shaft is inserted into the opening and interacts with the gear. Actuation of the input shaft results in rotation of the gear and engaged output shaft. The gear translates actuation of the input shaft into movement of the output shaft. Numerous variations and improvements exist on this concept.
Due to the range of lamp assemblies and vehicles, a wide range of input shafts for lamp assemblies are currently used. For example, the design of a particular vehicle may require lamp assemblies that have very long input shafts, very short input shafts, and any length in between. The variety of vehicle designs, and consequently input shaft lengths, makes it difficult for manufacturers to sell a single adjuster configuration for multiple applications. Instead, an adjuster must be developed for each application, which is inefficient and more expensive for the adjuster manufacturers. As well, current input shafts are typically manufactured as a single piece from a metal material such as zinc. The metal input shafts are expensive to manufacture, and the single piece design does not allow the input shaft to include any clutching mechanism to prevent damage to the adjuster when excessive torque is applied to the input shaft.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved lamp adjuster that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.